Competition
by Yutsuko
Summary: During her date with Wood, Buffy realises that she has fallen in love with Spike. Only problem is, he's had enough and has got a new gf, without knowing the slayer's true feelings. Buffy decides it's time to fight for the vampire she loves, jelousy, cat f
1. Competition

Hey. This is set during and after "first date" season7. Buffy has just got back from her date with Robin Wood (Xander wasn't captured by the Ashanti demon.)

Chapter One: Competition

Buffy unlocked the door to her house and let herself in. She just couldn't understand it; she had just been out on a date with a really nice, interesting, kinda good looking man and she just didn't feel satisfied at all, in fact, she actually had regretted going as soon as they had walked into the restaurant.

He had been talkative, and had generously paid for the meal, even though the prices had made Buffy shudder and offer to pay at least half but he insisted on handing over his credit card and paying for everything. She just wanted to come up with a reason why she wouldn't have to go out on another date with him.

She knew the reason. It came to her as soon as she had properly thought about it. The reason why she didn't want to go out on another date with Robin Wood was downstairs in the basement right now, probably pacing or sitting on his cot, waiting for her to come home.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the basement door and opened it; she was going to confess what she had been denying for so long; she had fallen in love with William the bloody.

"Spike?" she called down, there was no answer, surely he would be here, and he had no social life so he couldn't possibly be out.

"Spike?" she called again, louder this time and her boots echoed as she walked down the stone steps. Looking around, she was surprised to find that the basement was empty,

She took one last look around before sighing and going back upstairs again, she thought that it was rather unusual for the vampire to be out; surely he would have waited for her?

Spike kicked open the door to his old crypt and lead the female vampire inside. He had met her whilst he was at the bronze and they had clicked straight away, her pale skin and dark brunette hair had intrigued him and for the first time in years he had forgotten about Buffy.

"Nice place" she said, "most vampires don't even have homes"

"Well" he said walking up to her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not like most vampires"

Before either of them had time to think, she had smashed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss. He responded instantly, feeling the pleasure of kissing someone who actually wanted to kiss him out of true attraction.

As their tongues danced passionately they fell onto the old couch, both noticing the convenience of not having to come up for air and he didn't even know her name yet. He pulled away,

"Wait luv, I don't even know your name" the longing look in her dark eyes made Spike feel like a God when he noticed that there was no guilt or fear in them also.

"Kathryn" she panted, pressing her hungry mouth onto his again, Spike couldn't help but stifle a laugh; this was going to be a fun night.

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed. It had been six hours since she had arrived home from her date with Wood and Spike still wasn't back, she couldn't help but fear the worst had happened.

She had tried watching T.V, listening to calming music and even reading, but nothing could take her mind off of Spike,

"So this is what he must have felt like for the last three years" she whispered to herself before getting out of bed and getting dressed, she had to find him.

The two vampire lovers lay on the couch with each other. They had made love for five hours before falling asleep. Spike had just woken up and his first thought was the slayer.

Would it really hurt her if she found out that he had fallen for someone else? A vampire? And would it hurt her even more knowing that the vampire felt the same way?

He looked across at Kathryn's sleeping form and smiled, he would just have to find out because there was no way he was losing another love for the slayer.

Buffy sighed as she opened the fridge, taking out a large tub of vanilla and chocolate ice cream she closed it again and slumped down on the sofa. She had been looking for Spike for two hours before she finally gave up and gone home. She couldn't believe the timing; she had finally realised after years that the love of her life had been standing right in front of her, and now was the time he chose to leave her.

She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and Buffy felt her heart leap as Spike walked in. She had to use all of her slayer strength not to run up to him and kiss him passionately there and then.

"Where've you been?" she asked, trying to sound angry,

"Out" he said simply, making a move to go downstairs,

"Spike" she said and he stopped walking and looked at her, she noticed that he looked worn out and walked up to him, this was it, she was going to tell him just how hard she had fallen for him.

Buffy breathed in the familiar scent of leather, cigarettes, booze and…was that perfume? No. Oh no. She stopped walking and looked him in the eyes, guilt. There was definitely guilt there.

"Spike?" she said again, a lump forming in her throat,

"Yes luv?"

"Where were you tonight? And don't say out"

"I went to the bronze" he said,

"For nine hours?"

"No, I went to the bronze for about two hours. I met someone there…"

"Who? Oh God tell me it wasn't Drusilla!"

"It wasn't Drusilla, it was…"

"Me" a female voice interrupted them both and Buffy was surprised to see a beautiful brunette woman walk up to Spike and put her arms possessively around him. For the first time since Riley and Sam came to Sunnydale, Buffy felt like she was going to turn green with jealousy.

"Who are you?" Buffy tried to sound like she didn't care but she knew that neither of the couple in front of her were buying it,

"I'm Kathryn" the woman said and Buffy noticed two very faded scars on her neck. She was a vampire.

"Are you two…?" Buffy couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Kathryn begin to kiss the two scars on Spike's neck, he remained silent and his eyes never left Buffy,

"Very much so" Kathryn said nastily, noticing Buffy's jealousy.

"Oh" Buffy felt her eyes fill up with tears and she ran upstairs, not stopping until she reached her room, where she fell on the bed sobbing.

She felt Spike's presence in the room with her and looked up, wiping her eyes,

"What?" she said and he sat down on the bed next to her,

"You're crying" he said and she rolled her eyes,

"Wow Spike you're really getting observant these days" she said sarcastically but her voice broke again and fresh tears rolled down her face,

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking into her watery eyes,

"Innocent girls are going to die…" she began but he raised his scarred eyebrow, silencing her and she looked down at the floor,

"You" she said, "and her…together" she felt his hand come to cup her chin and she looked up into his eyes again,

"Do you not like her?" he asked, tracing her jawbone with his hand,

"That's not why it bothers me…" she said, moving closer to him,

"Well then. Why does it bother you?" he said, but from his tone she knew he had already figured out the answer,

"Spike…" she breathed out his name, their faces just centimetres apart,

"What luv?"

"I…" she was cut off by the sound of Kathryn's voice coming from downstairs,

"Spike! Are you coming back to our crypt?"

"Yeah" he called back to her and looked into Buffy's eyes again before going downstairs to his vampire lover. Buffy heard the sound of the front door open and close before going back downstairs. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about the situation.

Buffy loved Spike. And she was going to fight for him.

Please review, lots of love,

Yutsuko

xxx


	2. Disbelief

Chapter Two: Disbelief

Buffy's alarm clock rang but she was already awake, she had had very intimate dreams about Spike, and Willow had woken her up at about five O clock saying that her screaming was going to wake up the potentials. Speak of the devil, Buffy thought as Willow herself came into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, she spoke;

"Buffy, err…last night you were kinda err…" Buffy chuckled; Willow hadn't changed much since high school when it came to talking about sex,

"I know. May I ask what I was calling?"

"Buffy. You were screaming Spike's name at the top of your lungs, I think all the potentials heard it"

Oh my God, Buffy thought, the potentials! What the hell were they going to be whispering about her when she came downstairs?

"Did they say anything?"

"Well I haven't spoken to them yet but my guess is if they didn't hear it last night everyone will know about it in the next half hour"

"Oh God. What if they tell Spike? Willow I just couldn't live with the embarrassment! Plus he's seeing someone else"

"He's seeing someone else?"

"Yeah. She's like Drusilla the second except not insane"

"Is she a vampire?" Buffy nodded,

"I don't know what to do Willow! I lo…" Buffy stopped when she realised that her best friend didn't know her true feelings for the vampire,

"You what?"

"I love him"

"Really? As in the addicted to his body kind of love or the real thing?" Buffy blushed and gave Willow a look,

"The real thing. Willow I've totally fallen for him but he's taken. He's out of bounds!"

"And he loves you"

"He loves her; the way they act around each other it's just so…" Buffy gestured with her hands,

"Like the way you act around him?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Buffy! The way you look at him, the way you act around him; you could have toned it down just a little bit"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Totally. Whenever both of you were in the same room everyone could feel the sexual tension coming off you in waves"

Buffy sighed, "But I missed my chance- he's totally into this other vampire. I mean, how can I compare? I was such a bitch to him last year and how the hell is he supposed to forgive for the pain I put him through? I used him Will"

"You were hurting. Buffy, you need to tell him how you feel"

"He's seeing that whore"

"Who cares about her? Buffy, there's a big battle coming up and both of you might not survive, if you don't tell him now then you're going to end up regretting it for the rest of your life"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Buffy he's never going to make the first move because he doesn't want to be shot down again but if you do…"

"I don't know Will"

"Buffy. Tell me exactly how you feel about him"

"I love him so much. Willow, I think he's the one. It's like Angel and Riley were just kinda practice loves and relationships and Spike is like the one I've been waiting for my whole life. There. I said it- that's exactly how I feel about him"

"Buffy you have to tell him now"

"Right now?"

"Buffy. You need to tell him before things get too serious between him and the whore"

"You're right. I'll do it"

Willow smiled and started walking out of the room before Buffy called her back,

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to wear? I mean, I wanna look sexy but I don't wanna look too obvious"

"You're asking the wrong gal. Hang on a minute" Willow went downstairs and arrived seconds later with Faith,

"So?" Faith said as Willow walked out of the room, "Sexy?"

"Yeah but…"

"Show me what you have"

Buffy opened her wardrobe and she and Faith rummaged through the clothes until Faith pulled out a low cut black sleeveless top,

"Buffy? You got a black wonder bra?"

"Yeah but I think it's a size too small"

"Perfect, get it out. Your top half has been decided, now what to wear on your other half…" Faith carried on rummaging through the clothes as Buffy put on the wonder bra and looked in the mirror. She hadn't known that she had that much cleavage to show off.

Faith unclipped a pair of light blue jeans from the hanger and laid it out on the bed for Buffy to wear.

Buffy walked across the cemetery in the outfit that Faith had picked out for her to wear. She had objected to the amount of cleavage that she was showing but Faith had insisted it looked fine, just right for seducing Spike.

"Spike?" the slayer called as she creaked open the door of the crypt, she really hoped that Kathryn wasn't there with him because she wanted to have Spike all to herself, sharing him with anyone else wasn't an option.

"Spike?" she called again. She mentally kicked herself. The sun was up so he'd be in bed now duh!

Creeping down the ladder to the lower part of the crypt she was pleased to see that Spike was sleeping alone, his delicious top half was showing and Buffy wondered whether he slept like that deliberately to seduce women.

"Spike?" she whispered softly, shaking him until she saw his eyes open,

"Buffy" he said, "What are you d…" he trailed off when he saw what she was wearing, "wow" he managed to choke out, "you look beautiful"

Buffy couldn't help but blush at his choice of words, luv, pet and sweetheart all made her a little wobbly but beautiful made her feel like a goddess,

"Thank you" she said, lying down on the bed next to him, she took a deep breath, Willow was right, she would have to make the first move,

"Spike, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"Well err…have you noticed that I've been acting a little err…differently around you lately?"

"You haven't beaten me up in a while, is that what you're here for? Cause I really don't think that top was made for fighting"

"No. Spike can I ask you something?"

"Go on"

"Right. Err…how serious are things between you and Kathryn?"

"We only met yesterday but I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think we're falling for each other" As soon as the words left his lips Buffy felt her whole world collapse around her, she had missed her chance, he had finally moved on.

"Oh" she managed to choke out through her unshed tears that were forming in her eyes, one of them dropped down her cheek,

"Luv? Are you alright?" she looked deep into his eyes and shook her head,

"No Spike I'm not. First you tell me you love me and then you're off falling for other women,"

"Are you jealous?" Spike asked and Buffy paused for a second wondering whether to tell him the true answer, slowly she took his hand in hers and nodded,

"Yes" she said, "Seeing you with her, it just makes me feel so…I just don't like seeing you with other women when you're supposed to be with me!"

Buffy took a deep breath as she suddenly realised what she had just said, she looked up at Spike who was a wearing a shocked and surprised expression on his face,

"I…I'm supposed to be with you?" he asked quietly, his brain still processing the information that it had just been given,

"Yes, I…I love you Spike" she whispered, the surprise shown across his handsome features increased but she leaned in and kissed him anyway. It was so soft, so sweet, so right Buffy thought as she pulled away and looked into his eyes,

"Please be with me" she said to him, he responded by kissing her tenderly again, she quickly deepened it and they fell onto the bed, lost in each other.

Buffy was lost in ecstasy, her arms where wrapped around the vampire's neck, toying with his blond curls. Whilst his hands where…everywhere. A loud sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two of them apart and Buffy gasped when she noticed Kathryn standing at the foot of the ladder, a very annoyed look on her pale face and an umbrella in her hand.

"Slayer" she hissed, "what do you think you are doing? Get your own vampire…this one's mine" Buffy looked across at Spike, who was just staring at Kathryn with wide eyes. She knew that she was going to have to explain.

"Kathryn." She began, "I need to tell you something…" Buffy stopped when she saw Kathryn shaking her head and smiling,

"Spike just tell her to leave" she said. Spike looked across at Buffy and sighed,

"Leave" he said simply, Buffy felt tears sting her eyes,

"What?!"

"You heard him," Buffy continued to stare at Spike but could still hear Kathryn's nasty drawl in the background, "He just told you to leave"

Spike wouldn't meet Buffy's eyes as she stood up and straightened out her clothing, angrily, she turned on her heel and walked past Kathryn to the ladder,

"Oh and Buffy" She heard the female vampire shout as she climbed up, "You might want to try covering yourself up a bit more… 'The common prostitute' isn't the best look these days"

"Buffy, come out, you've been in there for hours" Buffy heard Dawn's voice through her bedroom door. As soon as she had got back from the crypt she had ran upstairs to her room and sobbed her heart out. She just couldn't believe it, all those times he had proclaimed his love for her and in the end when she had finally told him her true feelings, that she loved him back, he had chosen some dark vampire bitch instead. She looked up from where she was curled up on her bed to see her younger sister stood in the doorway,

"What happened?" she asked softly, "Is Spike alright?"

"How do you know I went to Spike?"

"Faith told me. So what happened Buffy? He…he still loves you right?"

"I don't know Dawn. I love him so much and seeing him pick that bitch over me…" Dawn held up her hand,

"Wait…there's another woman?"

"Another vampire. I kissed Spike and then she came in and then…" Buffy started to sob again; she felt Dawn's arms around her,

"Then what Buffy?" she asked,

"Then he told me to leave!" Buffy choked out, letting all her tears out as she sobbed hysterically in her sister's arms. She cried for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

"Come on Dawn" she said shakily, "I gotta go down sometime"

"Buffy…"

"I said…I gotta go down. Come on…what time is it?"

"Late" Dawn said, "You were up here for ages. We were all really worried about you" Buffy looked at her sister before going downstairs and into the kitchen; she froze when she saw who was stood there.

"Get out" she said coldly, Spike raised his scarred eyebrow,

"We need to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you" Spike looked hurt at here words but continued to speak,

"Fine then. I'll talk; you listen…or give me funny looks. It'll be just like old times"

"I thought you loved me" Buffy whispered,

"You know I do"

"Not anymore I don't. I know you would prefer to be with that evil ho than me…someone who loves me wouldn't do that"

"Buffy, it's not that simple. I'm not gonna let you use me again like you did last year…"

"It wouldn't be like that…I love you. This time last year I didn't but now I do…so much"

"I don't believe you"

"What?" Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"I don't believe that you love me. I'm sorry Buffy but I have a girlfriend waiting for me at my crypt…which, by the way, I am living in now. I'll be there for you at the big battle with the first but when I'm not doing that I'm gonna be leading my own unlife. Just because I'm in love with you doesn't restrict me from doing things that I like doing, including, spending time with my girlfriend. I've had enough, goodbye Buffy" he leant towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before striding through the front door and slamming it behind him.

Buffy waited a few seconds before she sank to her knees and wept. That was it. She had sent him away. He had let her cause him so much pain, break his heart so many times and now, when she had finally fallen in love with him, he had gone.

"Buffy I really don't think that this is a good idea…" Willow said as she watched her friend angrily pack a stake into her slayer bag. It had been two hours since Spike had left and Buffy (fuelled by alcohol) had come to the conclusion that Kathryn needed to be taught a lesson for stealing the slayer's man,

"Just stay out of it okay?" Buffy slurred nastily at the redhead,

"You're just gonna end up making a fool of yourself"

"Willow, I'm a slayer, Kathryn…" she said her foe's name as if it was a parasite, "…is a vampire, a slutty vampire who needs to be punched back into line. She just sweeps Spike off his feet and expects me to just leave them alone…without a fight?"

"Why don't you just calm down and we can talk about this in the morning when you've sobered up…"

"I am NOT drunk!" Buffy yelled and picked up the bag, "Don't wait up for me"

Willow looked on as Buffy stormed out of the front door, she just hoped that the slayer wasn't about to do something stupid…

So what did you think? Any comments, good or bad are apprieciated.

Love ya all,

Yutsuko 


	3. Engaged in a shock

Hey everyone, sorry for the little delay…

Buffy staggered home from the visit to Spike's crypt, she was tired.

Spike had been out when she had arrived and Kathryn was in, so the slayer had done what her alcohol soaked mind had decided to do, and fought her. Nails, pulling hair, basically the whole catty package. She had stormed out before Spike had come back, leaving as Kathryn drawled bitchy remarks at her.

The next night, Buffy watched as Principle Wood fought a tall vampire in front of her. He was a good fighter; impressive speed, some powerful punches, all in all he was a good guy to have around. Yeah, bringing him along on patrol was definitely a good idea. He came up towards her, brushing dust off his clothes and smiling.

"You'd have thought they'd have given up by now" he said as they walked on through the cemetery,

"Yeah" Buffy said half heartedly, he was a good fighter, but boring. The slayer looked around; where the hell was Spike? She had deliberately chosen Spike's cemetery to patrol in so that he could see her fighting with another man backing her up, but he wasn't there. She looked at her watch; it was half past one. 'Too late' she thought, she should get home. She turned to Wood.

"Well, I better get back, it's late and I have a sister to take care of"

"Okay, call me tomorrow night if you need any help patrolling again"

"Will do" she said, Wood smiled at her before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Buffy wasn't really going to go home; she needed to kill something…preferably Kathryn.

"Slayer" she turned around to see her love rival sat on a gravestone, grinning evilly,

"Kathryn"

"Do you love him?" Buffy shifted uncomfortably,

"Principle Wood?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know who I'm talking about"

"What's it to you?"

"Spike just happens to be my fiancé" the grin widened as she waggled her finger at Buffy, a diamond ring shone in the moonlight and Buffy felt tears sting her eyes. She had to see him, he couldn't do this to her…

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" Buffy held up her stake,

"Where is he?" she repeated,

"The crypt"

Buffy lowered her stake and ran through the cemetery, dodging gravestones and crypts before finally reaching the door. She gently pushed it open and closed it behind her.

"Spike?" she called into the shadows, she jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder,

"Yes slayer?" She turned around to face him,

"Don't call me that" she said, blinking back tears,

"Why are you here?"

"I was patrolling in this cemetery and I ran into Kathryn"

"She's a vampire, generally found in cemeteries…"

"You're engaged!" she screamed and Spike was taken aback by her loudness,

"I know. I can't wait to tell the poof that I'm getting married before him"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love her"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Spike sighed and dropped his cocky tone,

"Because I know that I'm not good enough for you, you might not be able to realise that, but I do" Buffy's tears began to fall freely

"You are good enough for me! You went and got your soul back for me, you stayed with me even when I was hurting you so much. I see it now…"

"I'm a monster. A thing. You said so yourself"

"No you're not! I'm sorry for saying that to you but you're so much more than that!" Spike shook his head,

"I love you, but I love Kathryn also. The thing is…I never know where I stand with you luv, one minute you're kicking my ass telling me I'm nothing to you, and the next minute you're all over me telling me you love me. With Kathryn I at least know how she really feels about everything"

"You know how I feel about you"

"Do I? I don't think you get it; I'm staying with Kathryn. I'm marrying her!" Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer, she stepped back a couple of paces before running and knocking him down with a fierce punch to the face. She walked over to his semi-unconscious form and straddled him, raining punches down onto his face.

"Do you enjoy it?" she punched him again, "Playing with my feelings like this?" She stood up and gasped, looking down at his crumpled form,

"Oh God…" she whispered, "…I'm so sorry…"

"Get out…" he choked out, "…now" She walked slowly to the door and made her way through the cemetery before heading home. What the hell was wrong with her? Every time he said something that she didn't like she beat him up bad. Careful not to wake the sleeping potentials she quietly made her way upstairs to her room and sobbed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy? Are you in there?" Willow's voice through the bedroom door woke the sleeping slayer,

"Go away" she answered putting her head under the pillow; Willow came in anyway holding a mug off coffee and sat next to Buffy on the bed.

"I made you some coffee" she said, putting the mug down on the bedside cabinet. Buffy took a deep breath and faced her friend,

"Thanks" There was a short silence before Willow spoke up again,

"What happened?"

"They're engaged" Willow covered her mouth with here hand,

"Engaged? As in the marriage sort of engaged?"

"No, their phone was engaged, that's why I'm crying!" Buffy snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she took another deep breath,

"I'm sorry Will. It's so hard y'know? Seeing them together…"

"I know Buffy, but, he loves you. He'll come crawling back when she leaves him for a chaos demon or something" Buffy laughed,

"Yeah, he'll drink himself stupid and threaten to kill you unless you do a love spell…" Buffy trailed off,

"Buffy, I know I'm not exactly the best person to talk to when it comes to relationships but I think you gotta talk to him…"

"Already tried it…"

"Listen, if he loves you as much as he claims, he'll listen to you"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do. Remember, this is the same Spike who stayed with you even whilst you were…" Willow trailed off when she saw the look on Buffy's face, "…So Yeah I think you should talk to him"

"You're right…I can do that. No, I can't. Will the last time I saw him, last night, I kinda beat him up when he told me that he was gonna stay with Kathryn"

"Buffy, how many times did you beat him up last year huh?"

"I lost count…"

"Exactly. And did he ever leave?" Buffy shook her head,

"So go talk to him, tell him exactly how you feel"

"Willow, I've already tried to tell him and he doesn't believe me. He loves her, end of story"

"Ask him why he doesn't just leave with Kathryn. We know it's because of you"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Buffy, he's just playing hard to get which really doesn't suit him"

"You're right. I'll do it. When?"

"Now, before you chicken out"

"I don't think so. I think I should just give him some time to calm down, he was pretty pissed when I left him"

"I get that. Just don't leave it too long"

"I won't. Thanks Willow" Buffy pulled her best friend in for a hug before the redhead left the room.

"If you love her so much then why don't you just leave with Kathryn and then come back when we battle the first?" Buffy said sternly, "How was that?"

"Good, but you might wanna try looking a little more upset and a little less jealous"

Buffy and Faith were sat in the living room, a cup of black coffee each, and the blond slayer was practicing what she was going to say to Spike that night,

"I just don't know Faith," Buffy said, "I mean, what if he just…y'know…leaves with Kathryn?"

"If he loves you as much as he says he does then he won't, trust me."

"You're right I guess, should I go now?"

"I think you just need to practice a bit more…"

Buffy stormed through the cemetery. She had been practicing what she was going to say for hours with Faith who had given her some tips to keep up her confidence.

Her head was spinning when she got to the crypt and she nervously opened the door,

"Spike?" she called, "Are you in? Man-stealer-Kathryn? Are you in?" she giggled slightly at her own joke and managed to climb down to the lower level of the crypt, gasping when she looked at the bed.

Spike was in alright! Under the sheets of the bed, Kathryn was on top and their naked bodies rocked together as they made love. Buffy couldn't help but stare at the couple for a few minutes before speaking up,

"Spike?" she asked, they didn't stop,

"SPIKE!" she cried, and the couple looked at her in shock, Spike couldn't meet her eyes and Kathryn grinned nastily before rolling off him so that the two vampires were side by side in the bed.

"Well, well, well…" Kathryn drawled, "You come here to try and talk Spike into choosing you over me?" Buffy knew what she had to do,

"Get dressed" she ordered the two of them, they didn't move and just stared at her,

"I said, get dressed…you're vampires, I'm a slayer. I think you better do what I say or else…"

"Or else what?" Kathryn asked coldly, "You gonna stake us? Geez, you must really love Spike to do that…"

"Just do what she says" Spike spoke for the first time since Buffy had come into the room, "Trust me, you don't wanna mess with this slayer, she's the best one luv"

Kathryn glared at him before picking up her clothes from the floor and getting dressed,

"You as well" Buffy looked at Spike and he did the same as Kathryn, when the two of them were dressed, she walked up to Kathryn and punched her, sending her flying across the room and into the wall and knocking her unconscious. Spike was furious and went into full vamp mode,

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted, his eyes golden and never leaving Buffy, she shrugged,

"I hate her" she mumbled looking down at the floor and suddenly wishing she was back home,

"Oh so you just punch her lights out? You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" She looked up, her eyes tearful and feeling very small.

"I can't do this Spike!" she yelled, "I love you so much and every time I see you with that bitch I break up inside" he remained silent, watching her for a while before he turned back to his human mask,

"You're not coming to the wedding…" he said quietly, looking into her eyes,

"I don't wanna come to the wedding, somehow I don't think that I'll be so popular with all the vamps and demons and my God why am I even discussing this? You're actually gonna do this to me aren't you?" he nodded,

"Bloody right I am, you just gotta face it slayer…" their eyes where still connected, "…I'm over you" Buffy just stared at him,

"What?" she was angry now, the whole sex scene had sent her emotions crazy, he clenched jaw and shifted uncomfortably in her gaze,

"I don't love you anymore slayer" her temper flared,

"Then you obviously didn't love me in the first place then did you? Y'know what? I'm glad you're over me, at least then I won't have to put up with your whining and nagging every five minutes…I dunno what the fuck came over me when I thought I could ever love a thing like you!" she began to walk away,

"Buffy…" Spike began,

"Drop dead!" she screamed, "Oh no wait, you've already done that, I hope you and your whore both explode into ashes, yeah, that way you'll be together forever! Go to hell!" she stormed out of the crypt, tears streaming down her reddened face.

The slayer walked slowly through the cemetery before stopping for a minute and looking back at the crypt…it looked so peaceful; nobody would have guessed that there had just been a fight inside those stone walls…

And then it exploded…


	4. Saving Spike

The slayer walked slowly through the cemetery before stopping for a minute and looking back at the crypt…it looked so peaceful, nobody would have guessed that there had just been a fight inside those stone walls…

And then it exploded…

"You sent Buffy over to Spike's crypt, whilst she was majorly off?"

"Yep"

"And it didn't occur to you that things might be said that aren't meant?"

"Look, she just needed a little more confidence…"

Willow and Faith where sat in the living room arguing about whether the brunette slayer had done the right thing by letting an unstable Buffy go and talk to Spike,

"Oh well," Willow said, "If she doesn't come back tonight we'll know they made up..."

Buffy froze; she couldn't do anything but stare in horror at the blaze of flames and bombs in front of her. Then she snapped,

"Spike!" she screamed, running up to the crypt and dodging pieces of falling stone as she did so, everything around her was on fire,

"Oh God Spike…" she entered the burning crypt, covering her nose and mouth with her scarf, walking briskly, she closed her eyes and jumped blindly down to the lower level,

"Spike!" she coughed, this was it, this was how she was going to die…Buffy the vampire slayer, dying saving a vampire's ass…again. It seemed funny and she smiled weakly into her scarf before she finally saw him and a wave of relief rushed through her body. He was slumped unconscious against the wall near the bed…there was no sign of Kathryn.

Thanking God for her slayer strength Buffy hoisted him up over her shoulder and managed to climb clumsily up the ladder with him, burning her hands on the hot metal as she did so. Running as fast as she possibly could with him over her shoulder she managed to make it to the far end of the graveyard and sat him down against a tree and kneeling next to him. She said a silent prayer of thanks as she watched the crypt explode once more, there was no way she would have survived that.

She gently stroked the side of his burnt face with her trembling fingers,

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd have died then…" the slayer whispered lovingly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before hoisting him over her shoulder again and carrying him home.

Buffy slowly opened the front door to the house and hobbled in, the unconscious vampire still over her shoulder,

"Hello?" she called and Dawn came down the stars,

"Oh my God what happened?" the younger Summers' sister shrieked when she saw Spike,

"There was an explosion, back at the crypt…I saved him" Buffy explained and Dawn looked down at the floor,

"What about…"

"I don't know where that bitch is and right now I don't care, just…help me with Spike, okay?" Dawn nodded,

"Okay, the basement?"

"Yeah" The two of them carefully carried Spike down to the basement and laid him gently on the cot, they looked at his peaceful form for a moment before Dawn asked,

"Is he gonna be okay?" Buffy looked at her sister and smiled,

"He'll be fine, vampire healing and all. Yeah he should be back on his feet in no time" Buffy looked slightly disappointed at this statement,

"What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?" Buffy sighed,

"I guess…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"…He'll go straight back to _her" _Dawn looked confused,

"But, she wasn't there when you saved him right?"

"Right…"

"So maybe...maybe she didn't make it, the explosion could have killed her" Buffy couldn't help but smile at Dawn's words,

"You think so?" she struggled to keep the pure glee she was feeling from showing in her voice, Dawn was about to answer when Spike stirred and opened his eyes, scanning the room before finally resting them on Buffy. Dawn took this as her que to leave the room.

"There was an explosion" Buffy said quickly before Spike could speak, "At the crypt, I got you out" he smiled at this,

"Thanks slayer"

"You're welcome" There was a moment, after Spike sat up. The two of them just stared lovingly into each others eyes and Buffy felt like the rest of the world had melted away, leaving just the two of them. It was Spike that broke the spell,

"And Kathryn?" Buffy sighed and didn't bother to hide the jealousy from her expression,

"I don't know what happened to her" Spike looked down at the floor and Buffy moved over to the cot and sat next to him,

"Spike, I'm sure she'll be fine" she lied through her teeth, seeing Spike upset was like torture for her and if avoiding that meant that she had to lie to him, then so be it.

"Yeah" he nodded, "She's tough" There was a short silence before Buffy spoke up again,

"Listen, Spike…I'm sorry for what I said to you in the crypt, I was upset and I didn't mean a word of it. Please, just…don't hate me" A ghost of a smile appeared on Spike's face as he shook his head,

"I could never hate you Buffy, you know that" Buffy was relieved and shifted closer to him,

"Do you… um…do you still…?"

"Love you with all my un-beating heart? Yeah, yeah…goes without saying slayer I though you would have realised that by now"

"But what you told me in the crypt…"

"Was lies Buffy, just like what you said to me. I love you"

"And I love you, Spike why? We would be so great together…" Buffy now reminded Spike of a child whining for the parent to buy them something. He took Buffy's hands and kissed each of them tenderly,

"No" he said, breaking the moment and causing Buffy to yank her hands away from his, "I'm sorry Buffy but Kathryn means the world to me"

"And I don't"

"You know you do, but Kathryn is at my level…you can do so much better than me"

"I…" Buffy began, but Spike cut her off,

"I'm a nasty piece of work Buffy, I'm a murdering, and cheating, vicious… do I need to go on?" Buffy shook her head, stood up, and began to pace the room.

"Oh my God!" she practically screamed, "I love you! Do you get that? You're not any of those things, not anymore! You are the kindest, sweetest, strongest man I've ever known! Okay, you have this thing where you have to keep reminding me what you where like before the soul, but that is the one thing I don't like about you, that's it…" her voice softened and she sat next to him again and took his hand in hers,

"…everything else about you I love, why can't you see it?" Spike shifted uncomfortably and his blue eyes met her green ones.

"Well if you'd just said that in the first place…" she smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm, he was sarcastic,

"Oh well now you've slapped me you can…" he was cut off by her lips on his. He froze for a moment before deepening the kiss with as much passion and love that he possibly could. Her hands slid around the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he pulled her onto his lap. She broke the kiss for air and rested her forehead on his, and they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Spike frowned when he noticed a lone tear making its way down Buffy's cheek. Automatically, he leant in a gently kissed it away, before pulling back again,

"What's wrong luv?" she smiled weakly, gently toying with the blonde curls that where at the back of his neck,

"Nothing, just emotional…that's all. Kiss me again?" He smiled back at her and then claimed her lips with his own.

"You failed" The first was wearing Buffy's guise now as it sneered at Kathryn at the vineyard.

"I'm sorry, but how was I to know that the slayer was going to save him?"

"Don't argue with me Kathryn! I gave you an assignment and you failed, and you know what happens to those who fail me…" Kathryn was clearly frightened by this remark and began to tremble,

"Please, just one more chance and I'll kill him, he trusts me so it should be easy" The first grinned and walked over to the vampire,

"If you haven't killed Spike by the end of this week…" it threatened, "You will know the true meaning of the word pain, understood?"

Kathryn nodded, and silently walked away.

So you like it? Don't like it? Review please ()

Yutsuko 


	5. The cheater

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise I'll come back"

After the long kiss that he had shared with Buffy, Spike had – and it had taken a helluva lot of willpower and self discipline to do – pulled away and decided it best that he didn't spend the night with Buffy, much to her complaints. Eventually, after much pouting from Buffy and explaining from Spike, they had agreed not to do anything more than kissing until Spike had broken off his engagement with Kathryn- not something that he was looking forward to doing. Buffy, however, was not entirely convinced that Kathryn was going to let Spike go so easily, and had made Spike promise to be back again that same night.

"Okay good luck" she pulled him in for another brief kiss before letting him go and closing the door behind him. _God, _she thought, _how can any straight woman not be in love with him?_

She was torn from her thoughts by Dawn running down the stairs, the sixteen-year-old could tell by the look on her sister's face that something had happened between her and the blonde vampire and wanted to hear all the details…

"So? So? So?" she squealed excitedly, "What happened?" Buffy looked at Dawn and the youngest noticed that her sister's eyes were almost dancing with happiness,

"We kissed"

"And?"

"And he's gonna break up with Kathryn tonight…" she paused and grinned, "yay!" Dawn hugged her sister and smiled,

"This is so great of you guys! Oh, maybe you'll get married and Oh! Oh! I could be an Aunt…" Buffy hushed her sister's excited ramblings,

"Okay, first of all: Spike and I aren't even in a proper relationship yet so…the marriage thing? So way, way into the future and I'm not even thinking about kids yet…" It was Dawn's turn to butt in,

"So you've thought about getting married?" Buffy just smirked knowingly,

"That…is for me to know and you to never find out" Dawn chuckled but Buffy suddenly froze,

"What's wrong?" Buffy sighed,

"I just hope everything's going well over at what's left of his place…"

"So how'd you get out of the explosion then?" Spike asked Kathryn, he had all night to break up with her so why rush?

"While you were unconscious…I tried to lift you but you were too heavy and by the time I came back you were gone and…" Kathryn broke into crocodile tears, "…I just feared the worst" she began sobbing and Spike was immediately by her side, comforting her.

"There, there" he cooed, without the soul, he loved to see women and cry but now he couldn't bear it,

"I was so worried" Kathryn 'sobbed', "Don't leave me" Spike shifted uncomfortably and couldn't control what he said next,

"I won't leave you" She looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

"Good"

"Where the hell is he? It's two-thirty in the morning he should be back by now!"

"Buffy, calm down I'm sure he's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…" Willow searched for an excuse why Spike would be so late back from breaking up with Kathryn "…on his way back now" Buffy groaned,

"Sure, Oh my God what if she's done something horrible to him?" she began pacing and Willow took the chance to take her hand and sit her on the sofa next to herself,

"Buffy, I'm sure everything's fine" The slayer looked at her friend,

"I hope so"

Spike shifted as he sensed the sun rise. The chaotic wreckage that used to be his home lay around him and Kathryn as they woke up under the dusty rug on the bit of floor space that was left in the crypt. Her eyelids fluttered open and she grinned when she saw Spike looking at her and leaned in to kiss him but he turned away, looking guilty and upset. She frowned,

"What's the matter?" she asked, he was still looking in the opposite direction as he spoke,

"I erm…I just don't like being awake during the day that's all, it's boring" she raised one of her thinly-plucked eyebrows,

"Darling, don't forget I can read you like a book…" her tone of voice darkened, "…it's her isn't it? You were thinking about the slayer" he sighed and looked at her, he could do this, he could break up with Kathryn,

"She was expecting me to go back to her last night…" Kathryn knew what he was going to say and she knew that she couldn't let that happen, if he broke up with her now, the first's plan would be ruined and it would let its Tourak-khan uber-vampire torture her. She had to do something so she did her best to flash him sad eyes, as if she had a broken heart inside, it seemed to do the trick as he chickened out,

"…to tell her how many vampires I dusted on patrol" 'Okay' Kathryn thought, 'not a nice image but I can work with that'

"Well you didn't, you came home to me and that's what really matters right?" she twiddled the engagement ring around on her finger, "Our marriage" she smiled evilly when he gently kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms.

Buffy had been awake all night, where the hell was he? 'Oh God!' she thought 'what if Kathryn really has taken it badly and staked him'

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to go and find him, maybe he was caught off guard by the sun coming up and had to run for cover, yeah that would be it.

Putting on her coat and boots, she decided that the first place she would look would be his crypt, or what was left of it. He was probably waiting for her to come and find him. She couldn't wait to see him, it had been torture not being able to feel his arms around her for so long when she loved him so much and now that he had finally broken it off with the queen of all sluts Kathryn, their relationship could finally start properly.

The slayer walked through the streets of Sunnydale until she finally reached the specific cemetery. Striding through the tombstones she finally found the wreckage of his crypt and the door creaked when she pushed it open. She was so relieved when she saw him sat up, shirtless and watching T.V.

"Spike" she said, walking over to him and he looked around at her with a shocked and a slightly…horrified look on his face.

"Buffy" he acknowledged and stood up, she frowned,

"Are you not pleased to see me?" she asked, slightly dreading the answer,

"Of course I am, come here" he held out his arms to her and she stepped inside them and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Why didn't you come back last night?" he shifted uncomfortably,

"Breaking up with Kathryn took a lot longer than I thought, by the time it had finished, itb was almost sunrise"

"Oh" and then she spoke seductively,

"So since we're stuck here for the rest of the day, what shall we do to keep us occupied" she waggled her eyebrows and began to descend to the lower part of the crypt when he quickly stepped in front of her,

"Y'know Buffy you really don't have to stay, it's me that can't go out into the sunlight, not you"

"But I want to stay, Oh I should have brought a blanket from my house. I'll go downstairs and get one and then…" Spike almost shouted as he cut her off,

"…NO!" he hesitated as Buffy frowned, "…I mean, no I'll go and get one, there's still wreckage downstairs and I don't want you hurting yourself" Buffy didn't look convinced but let him go anyway, she would find out what he was hiding later.

About ten minutes afterwards Spike came back upstairs holding the same brown blanket that she had seen him use when he came over to her house the day she was turned invisible.

"You coming?" he asked when she hesitated to follow him, she shook her head to pull herself out of her thoughts,

"Yeah" and she took his hand, still wondering what he could be hiding from her.

Spike, on the other hand, was feeling the lowest of the low. His newly found conscience was telling him to break up with Kathryn for good and be truthful to Buffy, but the demon in him was telling him to keep seeing both women, they were both beautiful and sexy and good in bed. He didn't know what to do until he looked at Buffy and how happy she appeared when she was with him, and he knew that his choice was already made.

Kathryn watched from a distance as the slayer and vampire strolled hand in hand through the cemetery. She was shaking with anger and clenched her fists whilst snarling at them. How could Spike do this to her? Sure, she didn't actually love him but she had to admit that he was okay to be around and an expert in bed. Tomorrow, she thought, she was going to tell the slayer to stay away from Spike, and if she didn't…oh there would be consequences…


End file.
